


Little Hands

by BloodRaine



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Feeding, Fluffy, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaine/pseuds/BloodRaine
Summary: Starscream is woken up by a hungry sparkling
Relationships: Starscream/Unknown Mech
Kudos: 15





	Little Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to make up for my past sins.

Starscream was initially woken up by the sound of soft grunts and tiny presses against his abdomen. He weakly checked his chronometer and noticed it was 3 in the morning, so he simply turned over onto his side and curled up hoping to slip back into recharge.

This only seemed to warrant more grunts and pushes against his faceplates until he opened his optics and the blurry image of his sparkling came into view. 

"Hmm? What do you want?" He asked before yawning. 

The little bit, unable to speak just yet, grunted and pushed against him once more.

"It's too early for this little one. Can't you wait until your sire gets home to play?" A harsh push on his forehelm was his answer.

The seeker sighed, "too bad." He reached over and grabbed the little bit and held him close to his chest, "recharge" he muttered before closing his weary optics again. But all this seemed to do was cause the chick to scream and squirm in his arms.

The carrier opened his eyes and looked down at the seekerling in his arms. Despite the blurry haze, Starscream could still see the big red eyes looking back at him.

Starscream sighed once more and let the bit go, "alright, what is it you want?"

The tiny mech moved lower to his chest components and started pushing and whining. Showing Starscream his big hungry eyes.

"Of course you're hungry," Starscream turned over a bit more on his side to give his bit better access to his chest.

Just slightly Starscream opened his chest plate and before he could even reach in, his seeker chick was already sticking his hands inside. Searching around until he found what he wanted. Out he pulled a feeding tube, wasting no time to shove it into his mouth and start to suck. A gentle stream of processed Energon poured forth from the tube. 

The bit laid down curled up against his carrier's chest, sucking away at the fuel.

Starscream smiled just a little bit, the sparkling had the same amount of patience and vigor as his sire. Starscream covered his seekerling with his wing and closed his optics once more. He knew as soon as the bit was done eating he'd be fast in recharge. Hopefully giving his carrier more time to recharge. 

Starscream nodded off soon after, waiting for his sparkling's sire to return from work.


End file.
